


Intoxication

by RussianHatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland goes to Russia's home but instead of talking with Russia, he does something else. He couldn't help himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia

Iceland sighed as he got off the plane in Moscow. He ran a hand through his slightly messy whitish hair. He looked around blankly at the snow covered roads. He had to admit that it look nice, and he wondered how the forests would look. Iceland shook his head and began walking to where Russia live.

As he got to the house he could sense that something was wrong. His violet eyes narrowed and he walked further into the home

"Russia?" he called out in his slightly deep voice.

When he got no answer Iceland walked into Russia's study. He know four times and waited for anything. He heard a soft sound and opened the door to see Russia laying on a long sofa, his cheeks flushed an adorable dark pink, multiple vodka bottles laying on the floor.

"Russia?" he said again, walking closer, then he froze.

Iceland felt hot under the collar as Russia looked at him so heatedly, arching his body as if wanting something very naughty. He walked closer to the cute childish nation, feeling an ache beginning to form between his legs. He never looked away from those wide violet eyes that swirled with color.

He got onto the couch, and between Russia's legs. He leaned down to the innocent nation, and kissed Russia deeply and passionately as if possessed, swallowing the delicious whimper that came from petal soft lips.

Iceland groaned as Russia arched again, their clothed groins rubbing together. He pushed his aching erection into Russia's quickly forming one and grinned at hearing the tall nation moan.

"You're so cute, Russia…"

Iceland leaned in again, kissing Russia harder, slipping his tongue inside the other nations mouth, tasting the vodka that Russia had been drinking.

Russia whimpered as he felt lips crush against his own, his head swam with so many different feeling and thoughts, but soon he just stopped thinking, loving the warmth the came from Iceland.

Russia gasped as he felt hands go under his coat and shirt, traveling over his heated skin. Then he whimpered, those fingers pinching his nipples sending slight shocks of pleasure through him.

"I…Iceland~" he moaned softly.

Iceland shivered and pinched Russia's nipples again, his other hand traveling back down Russia's slender body

"Do you like that Russia" he asked in a deep husky tone, tainted with lust. He ground his massive erection against Russia's

"D-da!" Russia cried out softly at the sudden rush of pleasure "please more~!" he moaned.

Iceland quickly tore Russia's coat and shirt open then ripped Russia's pants off. He gripped Russia's erection, watching him jerk and gasp. Iceland slowly stroked the older nation as he licked his own fingers then pushed them into Russia.

Russia gasped again at feeling a finger enter him then another. Heat flowed through him as the fingers moved in and out of him, stretching his aching entrance. Soon another finger was added and he whimpered pathetically. But the pain faded quickly and he made little mewing sounds in pleasure.

Iceland gulped some saliva down and removed his fingers. He undid his pants, taking out his bigger then average hardness and spit on his hand. His saliva would have to do. He lathered his dick till it was completely wet and pushed it to Russia's entrance. He kissed Russia hard, forcing himself inside with one hard thrust.

Russia cried out loudly in pained pleasure and clung to Iceland. His body shook lightly at being so filled and he slowly wrapped his legs around Iceland's hip's, unknowingly making him go deeper.

Iceland groaned loudly at the heat surrounding his large member and began to thrust, slowly at first. At hearing the pleasured sounds coming from Russia, he speed up, groaning loudly again.

Iceland began thrusting harder and harder, the pleasure almost unbearable

"Yes, yes, fuck!" Iceland growled

He hiked Russia's legs on his shoulders, driving deeper into the childish nation, enjoying the cries of pleasure he heard from Russia.

Russia could barely take anymore. His throat becoming sore from the noise's he could not stop. He chanted Iceland's name over and over again, in to more pleasure to do much else.

They both could feel their climax coming. Iceland reached and began stroking Russia's dick quickly, ramming his own erection deeper, harder, faster into Russia.

Russia screamed as he came hard, his inner walls tightening around the cock inside him. His face relaxing in an expression of pure pleasure. His violet eyes closed tightly, mouth open as he screamed and his cheeks flushed darkly.

Iceland shouted as the muscle contracted around his cock, forcing him to cum hard. His hands going to Russia's hips and digging his nails into the skin as he thrust harshly a few more times till he couldn't cum anymore.

Russia's legs dropped from Iceland's shoulders as Iceland fell to the side. Iceland panted hard, wrapping Russia in his arms after pulling a blanket that was on the back of the couch over them.

Russia sighed in content, nuzzling into Iceland's chest sleepily.

They both fell asleep, happy smiles gracing their lips.


End file.
